Angelic Descent into Sacred Hell
by Love.Like.A.Spider.Lily
Summary: As an angel, Rin can't hide her true feelings and must always be honest in dealing with others. But what if she falls in love with Len? Will she tell him directly? But, he's a human! "That's easy! become a human then!" Len's chaotic life has just started!
1. Chapter 1

Pretty loose story.. I probably won't be updating it much, depending on the response of the readers.. Hope you enjoy :)

**

* * *

**

**Angelic Descent into Sacred Hell**

**Chapter 1: Naïveté**

**-Rin (Angel)-**

I looked below at Earth. I spotted him resting below a tree. Ehhh? He's skipping classes? Why so?

I was surprised to see him holding a beautiful silver ring in his hands. He sighed and I could see sadness in his eyes. I wonder what's wrong. I haven't been able to watch him recently so I have absolutely no clue what's making him look so sad.

"Looking at your beloved one again?" I heard a voice ask me. I turned around and smiled at her.

"Miku!" I exclaimed. I looked back at the guy. "Un! I really like him! He's so smart, handsome, composed and interesting!"

Miku smiled in amusement. "Ehhhh? So what's his name again?"

I beamed. "His name is.. Kagamine Len!"

"Really? Both of you have the same surnames then!" Miku grinned evilly. "That's good.."

I looked at her in question. "What do you mean?"

Miku grabbed my shoulders and said, "As an angel, you must be honest at all times, hiding no secrets whatsoever! Therefore, Kagamine Rin, you are obliged to tell him your feelings!"

I gasped. "B.. but he's a human!"

Miku grinned. "That's easy! Become a human then!"

* * *

**-Len (Human)-**

My name is Kagamine Len. I'm currently living alone in an apartment, away from my family.

Today is Sunday, meaning, no classes. I'm planning to lounge in the apartment like a lazy bum when the door of the apartment suddenly opened. I almost fell off the couch in shock. I've never given my apartment keys to anyone. Who could be disturbing me during my precious day off?

I decided to stand up and see who it was. My eyes almost popped out when I saw that it was a girl carrying luggage with her.

But that's not the point.. I've never seen her before!

"Who are you? Why are you here? This is room number 103," I told her, thinking maybe she got the wrong room. But then.. how did she get my apartment keys?

"Oh, I didn't ask what room number this is," was her blunt reply. Say what? From that single line she told me, I'm already 101% sure that I'll hate her. "My name is Rin. I'll be living in this apartment from now on."

"Ohhh.. Okay... Wait! I meant, What do you mean you'll be living in this apartment from now on? I'm the one renting this apartment!"

"Oh but the landlady told me to sleep here," again with her blunt replies.

"But I'm the one occupying this apartment!" I argued with her.

"Oh, but the landlady said I can sleep here," she replied.

"You don't understand! I'm the one who's using this apartment!" I retorted.

She smiled at me. "Don't worry! I won't chase you out. Let's just share the apartment," she said as she entered the living room.

"You don't understand!" I shouted. "I'm a man!"

She stared at me speechlessly. What is she thinking now?

Finally, she spoke, "I don't mind."

She continued roaming the apartment. Don't.. don't mind? Is she serious? You've GOT to be kidding me! She doesn't understand at all!

Fine, then! I'll make her understand!

I followed her and grabbed her hand, pushing her to the wall. "You don't understand at all, young lady! Maybe I should show you how much of a beast men can be!"

I started kissing her neck. Heh! She must be so scared right now!

To my surprise, she suddenly asked, "Is that a hobby of yours or something?"

I froze in shock. Did she.. Did she really say that? She effortlessly freed herself and started roaming around again.

"Oh and," she said. "Try to refrain yourself from doing that hobby of yours again. Instead of beastly, I found it more disgusting."

I trembled in both shock and anger. What is she? Don't tell me I'll be living with such a woman! I'll go crazy!

I grabbed my phone and dialed the landlady's number. "The number you dialed is currently out of service. Please try again later."

SERIOUSLY? I tried again and again but received the same answer. Damn! Is someone cursing me or something?

I suddenly heard stabbing noises from the kitchen. What now?

I went towards the kitchen. "What are you doi- HOLY CRAPSHIT!" She was holding a knife, murderous way, and it had a red liquid dropping from it. "What the heck?"

She smiled at me. "Oh don't worry. I was just slicing the watermelon."

I carefully grabbed the knife from her and frowned at the watermelon she said she was 'slicing'. "It looks more like you tried to kill it."

"Eh?" she innocently asked.

"No, nothing.." I replied in dread. I must be careful around her. She's a very dangerous woman that might lead to extinction of men. To think I have to live with such a woman..

She suddenly smiled, "You must think I'm beautiful, don't you?"

I choked. "Wh.. What?"

"Well, there must be a reason you can't take your eyes off me," she cheerfully replied. "But don't worry. Where I come from, there were also a ton of men who said I looked gorgeous."

She's vain, too. How can someone say such obnoxious things with an innocent face and a cheerful expression? Ugh. I've never met a girl like her.

* * *

**-Rin-**

I'm happy to be living in the same apartment as Len. Even though I've watched many humans in their everyday lives, I still don't understand a thing, after all.

After looking around, I finally found the bedroom. I placed my luggage down and jumped on the bed. It wasn't as soft as the feather beds in heaven, but I guess it'll suffice.

I raised an eyebrow when I spotted magazines below the pillow. The cover was a woman posing wearing underwear only. I flipped through the pages. It was pretty boring reading the magazine, as it was filled with girls wearing bikinis and stuff. There were a dozen other magazines like that.

When I was reading the last one, Len suddenly burst into the room, shouting, "You! What do you think you're doing in my-" He froze after seeing the magazine I was reading. He rushed to me and grabbed it. "Why the heck are you messing with my things?"

I flopped back down the bed. "Do you like magazines like that? I find it boring. If you were going to buy magazines to help your sexual drive, you should have bought the ones with nude women altogether."

"Why are you in my bedroom anyway?" he asked in gritted teeth.

"Are you going to sleep already? Just sleep then. I won't bother you," she said with a smile.

"Are you saying that we'll sleep on the same bed?" he asked.

I beamed. "Of course! But if you like the sofa more, do as you please."

* * *

**-Len-**

I cursed as I woke up. Tell me again how I happened to sleep in the sofa. Damn. That girl is such a monster. Oh well, today is school so I won't see her. Ugh. I think I'll start to like school now.

After taking a bath, I started to change inside the bathroom when the door suddenly opened.

I froze as I looked at Rin looking at me from top to bottom, pausing quite long at my private part.

She spoke, "Not bad.."

"GET OUT!" I yelled at her as I searched for my towel. She took one last look at my - before smiling at me and leaving. I panted. This is ridiculous.

I heaved one last sigh before leaving the bathroom. I looked around. I sighed in relief. Ok, better cook breakfast now.

When I arrived in the kitchen, my eyes widened in shock. "Did a dog poop on the plates?"

Rin smiled at me. "What are you talking about? I cooked breakfast for you.. although it doesn't look like how it's supposed to look."

Yeah. What the heck? It looks more like crap to me.

"I.. I'm just going to eat at school.."

* * *

**-Still Len-**

I sighed as I sat on my desk. Turned out, I wasn't able to eat breakfast. Ugh. I'd rather die of starvation than eat what she prepared.

"Today, we have a transfer student," the teacher cheerfully replied. A very **very** _**very**_ familiar face entered the room. I froze as a looked at her. "Please welcome Kagamine Rin!"

I dropped the pen I was holding and my eyes widened in shock. I better start repenting and pray for my soul.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please REVIEW ;)


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter (and chapter 1) were written using the iTouch.. so sorry if it has errors. I'm too busy to beta read it. I might stop this story actually.. might.. or I can just make it really short.. yeah.. XDDD.. just choose between the two..

**

* * *

**

**Angelic Descent into Sacred Hell**

**Chapter 2: More Than Anyone Else**

**-Len-**

And just when I thought she'd never appear before me in school, she goes strolling inside the classroom and sitting beside me. She even became my groupmate, partner in classroom cleaning, clubmate, and all the other possible mates in school.

"How fun!" she suddenly exclaimed and beamed at me. "This must be fate!"

Fate my ass. I'd rather be destined with a dog. Seriously, is she some sort of witch? I don't remember seeing her before. Even more, making her angry enough to punish me this much.

"Rin," I heard one of the girls ask her. "Do you, by any chance, know Len?"

Rin glanced at me. I glared at her, telling her to deny it. She smiled. She turned back to the girl and replied, "Sure! We live in the same apartment!"

I choked. Didn't she see me glare at her? She even smiled at me! I could feel the stares of the others on me. Damn it! Why does she hate me so much?

"Really, Rin?" another student asked while sneering at me. "Does that mean both of you are in a special relationship?"

"Of course! Len is a very important person to me!" She happily exclaimed.

That's it. She has just launched a nuclear bomb at me. I'm doomed. My reputation is crushed and I will forever be looked down by people. My future is destroyed and hope is absent. Resistance is futile.

"How about you Len?" I flinched as they asked me a question. "Do you like Rin as well?"

I was surprised by the question.. But the answer is without a doubt, "I..."

"Of course Len does!" Rin answers, cutting me off. "He treasures me more than anyone else!"

I frowned at how absurd what she had said was. Treasures her more than anyone else? She is truly obnoxious.

* * *

**-Rin-**

When I was alone at the comfort room, Miku suddenly appeared before me. She was grinning mischievously.

"You pulled quite a stunt there, my dear brave and courageous friend," she complimented, patting my back.

"Stop teasing me," I complained as I uncontrollably blushed. "I was so scared that he would say that he doesn't like me. I haven't even confessed to him yet!"

Miku laughed. "Your mission was to tell him your true feelings. Stop playing around and just tell him. I've already bothered to make sure both of you are always together."

I blushed. "But.. But he clearly hates me!"

"I'd hate you too if I were him," Miku muttered. I frowned. "Oh but I'm sure he'll also like you after some time. Now go, don't waste your time and follow the beat of your heart!"

When I went out of the comfort room, a group of men greeted me. "Heeey! Took your time inside the room, didn't you?" One of them mockingly asked. "Are you Len's girlfriend?"

"Eh?" I asked in surprise.

"Come with us!" They said as they grabbed my hand and dragged me unto an old gym just behind the school. The dumped me into a corner and tied my hands behind my back.

"Okay. All set up. Send somebody to tell Len to come here already," said the one who seemed to ve their leader. "I'm excited to beat up that bastard already."

I was surprised. Is this what they call kidnapping? Ugh! I'm so scared! Nope, I must be brave! Len's going to come save me, without a doubt!"

* * *

**-Len-**

"What?" I clarified. "You're saying that you jocks kidnapped Rin?"

The guy smirked. "That's right! So if you're not going to save her, we'll beat her up instead!"

I shrugged. "Do as you want. It's not like you're going to kill her anyway." What do I care about that witch anyway? All she wants is to see me pained.

The guy seemed to be taken aback by my answer, but after a few seconds, he snickered. "Oh but she might get raped."

I stared at him in silence for a few seconds. "Try doing it then. You guys seriously lack taste in women."

* * *

**-Rin-**

I trembled in fear. It's been so long and Len hasn't come yet. They're starting to get impatient and even threatened to beat me up if Len doesn't come. Tears formed in my eyes. No, Len will surely come.

Just when I was about to lose hope, the gym door opened. I beamed. Len!

With him, he carried the beaten to pulp body of a man. I'm guessing it was the one who was supposed to lead Len here.

The men who took me stood up with grins on their faces. I silently prayed for Len's safety.

"Ah, don't you people just love the scene where the wanna-be-hero tried to save the girl from a group of men?" The leader confidently said.

Len grinned. "You mean from the group of monkeys?"

"You'll die here today, bastard!" They shouted as they all rushed at Len. I nervously looked t them fight each other. Len effortlessly dewater them all, alhough he attained some cuts here and there.

He ran to me and untied my hands "You okay?" He asked. I nodded.

* * *

**-Len-**

I cursed. Why te heckdid they tie her hand so richly and complicatedly? If it doesn't come off within this very minute, I swear I'm just going to cut off Rin's hands.

When she was finally free, Ri hugged me tightly. I patted her back. Ehhh? The witch is trembling? Hmph. She got what she deserves for continuously annoying me. Why did I save her anyway? Gag! I have a feeling that I'll regret it soon.

"Why do you think they kidnapped you?" I asked in irritation, expecting her to be sorry for blurting out things I told her not to say.

"I.. I don't know.. They probably liked me too much or something," she blunly replied.

Ugh. I should have known she was going to say such a vain thing. That is just so like her. I sighed. Oh well, I guess that just means she's okay.

"I knew you'd defintely come to save me!" she exclaimed in happiness.

I raised my eyebrow. "Huh? Why?"

She beamed at me. "Because you treasure me more than anyone in the world!"

I frowned. She is DEFINITELY okay.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please REVIEW ;)


	3. Chapter 3

My updates would be really slower now, most likely not daily anymore, since the school orientation's finished already so we're starting real classes already.. SO MANY ASSIGNMENTS O.O (its still day 2 of school O.o)

This will have 4-5 chapters only..

* * *

**Angelic Descent into Sacred Heaven**

**Chapter 3: Heaven**

**-Len-**

I stared in horror at my test paper. Score: 25/100. Hell! Make-up tests? Damn. My parents would literally drag me home if they saw this. I promised I'd get high grades but I end up flunking a subject. I glared at the clueless girl who sat beside me. It's because of this witch! Because of her crazy stunts at the apartment, I didn't have time to study! What's her score anyways? She should have a lower grade than me. She didn't study a single page of the book. Actually, she doesn't even have notes!

I leaned closer to her and peeked at her test paper. My eyes almost fell out. Score: 98/100. You've got to be kidding me! That's just outrageous!

"H.. How come you have such a high score?" I asked in utter disbelief.

She smiled at me. "Oh this is nothing compared to the tests we have at the place I come from!" I frowned. Just what kind of tests are given to them?

Come to think of it, I don't really know where she came from. After all, she DID barge into my apartment and acted like she was the one using it from the very start. She does things like an ignorant baby. Tch! Does that mean I'm the babysitter? This is seriously getting on my nerves.

By lunchtime, I learned more about the place where she came from, although she never mentioned the name.

"You know, from where I come from, when we ask for something, it just drops in front of us!" She exclaimed. Drops in front of them? I don't exactly get it. Santa passes by or something? It sounds more like dreamland to me.

Talk about which, I must be out of my mind for eating lunch with her. Just the two of us, at that. Ah, why must I be so kind? I should just be ignoring her for making me have a low mark in the test. Really, why can't I seem to reject her requests these days?

"Oh and we're not allowed to have relationships with each other!"

That made me frown. Does she mean that they can't fall in love with each other? That's just weird. Just what kind of place is that?

"Rin," I muttered. She looked at me and tilted her head in question. "Where did you come from?"

She looked at me speechlessly. Hey, I'm speaking English here. She shouldn't look at me like I just spoke ape language. She finally smiled at me and replied, "Heaven!"

I choked on the food I was munching in shock. "H.. Heaven?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Heaven!"

I frowned. Heaven.. Is she teasing me? Is she having fun? Damn, and I thought I'd get a logical answer. I almost forgot. She's quite mental herself. As expected of someone from "Heaven".

She pouted. "You don't believe me, do you?"

I snickered. "Duh. Try saying that to every person currently here at the canteen. Thay will definitely tell you something along the lines of: If you dream, then gotta dream big."

I was surprised when tears suddenly welled on her eyes. "And even after I go to all the trouble to getting close o you, you mock me!"

The other students in the canteen were already looking at us. I could hear them curse me, saying how much of a devil I am for making a girl cry. Hell, I don't even understand what's happening!

She stood up and ran away. I stood up as well, confused. I sighed. How vexing. She's totally like a spoiled kid!

**

* * *

-Rin-**

I cried behid the school where nobody usually goes to. He's so insensitive! Can't he even appreciate that I've come here for him?

Miku appeared beside me. She smiled. "Why are you crying? You did a good job! He's now running all over the school, looking for you! See how much you have him around your finger?"

I sniffed. "Really?"

"Yep!" The evil look finally returned to her eyes. "Now, all there's left to do it confess to him!"

"B.. But what if he rejects me?"

Miku grinned. "Then I'm gonna grill him alive!"

I winced as Miku suddenly vanished. "RIN!" I turned around to see Len rushing towards me.

**

* * *

-Len-**

I panted, desperately tryig to catch my breath. Damn it! Why do I have to suffer like this?

I sighed as I stood upright and looked at Rin. "Hey brat. Why did you cry? I almost died from looking all over for-" I was hushed bythe lips tht crashed upon mine..

My eyes widened in surprise. I found myself in what seemed like heaven. Around me walked angels with their magnificent wings. Everything was peaceful and it was the first time tht I've ever felt so sinful.

After a few seconds, I was brought back to Earth. I blinked my eyes. I slowly grew to realize things.

My gaze fell on Rin. She was blushing as he looked back at me. "Do you believe me now?"

Realizing that Rin actually kissed me, I blushed as well. "S.. Sort of."

There was absolute silence between us. I looked up to see her face. "Are you okay?" I asked, seeing that she became redder every passing second.

"I can't help it!" She exclaimed, flushed and nervous. "It's my first kiss!"

I blushed even more. I can't tell her that it was my first time as well. If I do, the little pride that I have left would be surely crushed.

"Uhm.. Len.." She muttered. I looked at her in question. "I.. I.. I love you!"

I trembled. I clenched my fist, trying to remain calm and composed. When my patience meter finally exploded, I lost all restraint and grabbed Rin's hand. Pulling her towards me, I landed a kiss upon her lips.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please REVIEW! =.=

-Hopes it didn't go too fast-


	4. Chapter 4: The End

Don't be offended by this chapter.. you don't really have to be offended, seeing as I skipped the part that isn't supposed to be written by a minor like me XDDD.. so.. yeah..

* * *

**Angelic Descent into Sacred Hell**

**Chapter 4: Becoming Human (The End)**

**-Rin-**

"Even if we love each other, we aren't allowed to have relationships with humans, after all," I pouted.

Miku was quiet for a few moments then suddenly asked, "Do you want to become a human?"

I beamed at Miku. "Is that really possible? How?"

"Yes.." Miku muttered. "But you'll lose your wings and you won't be able to return to heaven.. Nor can you talk to other angels anymore."

* * *

**-Len-**

I frowned. My mind isn't working properly. Most of all, why the hell is Ms. Genius here? I glanced at Rin. She's not even helping me study at all. Tch!

"So what do you want?" I asked her as I continued answering the questions on the book. I'm currently at the library and for some unknown reason; Rin insisted that she come too.

She suddenly grabbed my hand and exclaimed, "PLEASE HAVE SEX WITH ME!"

I almost fell from the chain in utter shock. The others stared at us in amusement. "Wh.. What?"

"Please!" She pleaded, tears welling on her eyes. She trying to act puppy or what? "Please have sex with me."

I looked away in rejection but I suddenly felt something soft press on my hand. I looked back at her. Her brea.. I groaned. Shit. I looked down and quickly covered it with a book. What is she trying to pull? If I was just any guy out there, I would have jumped on her already.

"N.. No," I replied. "Don't be stupid! I'm studying right now!"

I stared at her as she walked away with a frown on her face. She's too spoiled. I sank back to my chair, my mind not filled with formulas anymore, but the image of me doing it with her. Ugh. It makes me shiver. Just what is she up to anyway?

I know it's weird for a man and a woman living together, a couple, to not do anything naughty. I must be a beast for reaching this far. But it's even more weird for the woman to ask the guy to.. ugh. I just don't understand girls these days!

After trying hard to study without thinking anything dirty, I returned to my classroom. Rin was ignoring me. I bet if I threw cow poop at her, she won't even budge. Why is she so desperate?

"Why do you want to do it?" I finally asked her, giving up. "You DO know that it would hurt, don't you?"

"I don't care!" she replied, but I could see that she was scared. I sighed. So stubborn.

"Why?" I asked in exasperation.

She didn't reply. Jeez. How does she expect me to what she wants without a reason?

* * *

**-Rin-**

He's so unreasonable! It's clear that he wants to do it too, but he chooses to ask for a reason instead. Since we both like it, why don't we just do it? He's not going to lose anything anyway!

Hmph! Since I can't persuade him peacefully...

* * *

**-Len-**

I was surprised when Rin suddenly came up to me and told me to meet her at the back of the school after classes. What does she want this time? Oh? Is it possible that she's going to apologize?

I walked towards the back of the school. Hmm.. This is where.. never mind that. It's not categorized as a happy memory, after all. Tell me again why I actually accepted her 'love'. She looks like a sadist. I'm not ready to suffer my whole life.

When I spotted her, she was turned from me.

"Rin," I called out to her.

I was surprised when she suddenly jumped on me. I cursed as I lost my balance and fell on the ground. Rin sat on top of me, panting like a crazy dog.

My eyes almost popped out when she started unbuttoning my shirt.

"Fuck?" I shouted as I pushed her hands away and buttoned my shirt again. She glared at me and this time, she unzipped my pants. I cursed. What is she doing? I tried to stand up but under her heavy weight, it was impossible.

She started pulling my pants off. With great effort, I pushed her away from me and zipped my pants. I stood up and took a few steps away from her.

"Were you trying to do what I thought you were trying to do?" I angrily asked her.

She looked at me with courageous eyes, then suddenly started crying. What the? What now?

"You're angry, aren't you?" she asked between her hard sobs.

I frowned and angrily replied. "Who wouldn't, after almost being raped?"

"I.. I just wanted you to take my virginity! What's so wrong with that? It's not like you didn't want to!" She shouted at me, making me sound like the evil guy. Such nerve.

"Why do you want to do it anyway? Just answer the question! The way you keep secrets makes me think you're a devil instead of an angel!" She stopped crying at my words. I sighed in relief. She suddenly cried louder. Ugh.

"It's.. it's because I want to be a human! I can't be with you if I'm an angel!" She exclaimed, crying more and more.

I smiled slightly. At least she didn't choose to kill me and turn me into an angel. I mean, that's the decision I'd expect from her. Well, at least she knows her limits. Hell, I don't want to die yet.

"Alright then," I said in exasperation. She stopped crying and looked at me with pleading eyes. "Just.. just don't regret it.."

She beamed as she ran to me and hugged me tight. Gah, I feel like such an evil person. I feel like I promised something I shouldn't have ever promised, even if I actually die.

* * *

**-Rin-**

It was nighttime. The lights were off and there was only me and Len inside the room. I blushed as I started undressing. Len stopped me, shouting in anger. "WAIT! Don't be so.. excited? You're.. not supposed to enjoy this.. for the first time."

I tilted my head. "But why?"

Len was quiet, trying to find the correct answer. "Because it hurts to force something big into something small. You'll get it later, don't ask such stuff anymore. It's disturbing," he replied.

"Then who will strip first?" I asked innocently.

Len looked at me with a glare and gave up after a few seconds. "I don't know! It's not like I go around doing girls!"

I beamed. "Then you're a virgin? Does that mean I'm number one in your 'to-do' list?

Len glared at me, starting to get irritated. "You annoy me, you know that? And no, you're supposed to be the last until you forced me to put you on the top when you tried to rape me. And stop with the questions! Are you sure you want to do this?"

I smiled. "Un!"

He looked at me, as if just talking to me tire him. He finally smiled. "I love you.." He frowned at his words. "..Maybe.. just maybe."

-The rest of this part has been skipped due to.. uh.. intense.. maturity qualifications? XD-

* * *

**-Len-**

I woke up, naked. Ugh. Last night was... just weird. But I don't feel like reminiscing. I want to eat. I stood up and looked back at the bed. Where'd she go? Oh well, she's probably getting her wings cut off or something. May she enjoy that. I fished a long sleeve polo from the closet and a pair of baggy pants. Who cares about brands? It doesn't change the fact that I'm wearing something. Oops, forgot to mention my underwear.

The whole room stink. I sneezed as I left for the kitchen. I froze as I saw her placing plates of food on the table. I frowned. "Didn't you have your wings chopped off?" I asked her.

She smiled at me. "Nah, not yet. I found out that Miku was wrong."

I nodded as I got a fork and tapped the food she prepared. Looks edible enough, but let's not judge the book by it's cover. "Who's Miku?"

She beamed. "She's my best friend. She was the one who told me I can turn to a human if I do it with you."

"Oh?" I silently thought what a bitch that Miku girl is. She's probably the cause of all my hardships. "So what did she get wrong?"

"Actually.. I can become human only if..." Rin said. I tasted the food. Satisfactory taste. I'll eat it. "Only if.. I do it with you a hundred times!"

I nodded. "So that's ninety nine more?" I froze, realizing the situation I was in.

"Yep, ninety nine more!" She exclaimed in excitement.

"On a second thought," I muttered in sheer dread. "You can just go back to heaven."

I stood up and ran as fast as I could. "Eh?" She asked as she chased after me. "Leeeen! That's so mean! It's just a few more!"

I panted as I ran faster. I shouted back at her, "Don't kid me! I'd rather dieeee!"

* * *

**-The End-**

* * *

I think this ending is way crappier than my other endings. It's like the 'crap of the crap'. I feel like rewriting this whole ending all over again.. but that's too tiring.. and I still have school to worry about. The sequel for "Mr. Troublesome" will have to wait.. gomenasai..

Hope you enjoyed. Please REVIEW! ;)


End file.
